Imagine talking with Sam about angels and free will
by Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: Imagine Sam teaching you all about angels and talking with you about angels and free will


You walk down the aisle until you stand in front of Sam's room. You take a deep breath before raising your hand and knocking on the door. After a short moment the door opens.

Sam is standing in front of you, buttoning up his red plaid shirt. His hair is still wet, it's obvious he was just having a shower.

"Hey Y/N."  
"Hey Sam. Uhm, I just wanted to ask you something. You wanted to show me a few things about angels and I thought we could do I now. I mean, if you are ready."  
"Yeah, sure. Just wait a second."

He goes back into his room to put on his shoes. You step inside and wait in the door frame.

"So, you've never met an angel, right?"  
You shake your head. "No. Never."

Sam turns around to a shelf. Just as Dean and you, he also has all of his weapons in his room. He has arranged them on a special shelf in the far left corner of his small room.  
"Well, if you should meet one, this is an angel blade." Sam holds up a beautiful silver blade with a pointed ending. You take it and held it up into the light. The blade has no scrapes and shines bright.  
"Yeah, I know them. You always carry one around."  
"Right. You can hurt an angel with it, but an angel can only be killed by an angel, remember that."

You nod while still starring at the weapon in your hand. Then you give it back to Sam, but he shakes his head. "You should keep it. Maybe you will need it once."

Before you can response he turns back around and shows you an antique hydria.

"That's holy oil, from Jerusalem. Cas brought it. You make a circle with it and then you just light in up." Sam put the vase back at the counter. "But it just traps them, nothing else. When you throw it at them and set them on fire you can kill the vessel though. But, uhm, we usually don't do this. And then there are this. Sigils. There are different ones, some keep them away or hide you from their view, some trap them or send them back to heaven."  
He gives you some copies with sigils. Sometimes there is a little motice at the side, something like 'with blood' or 'at the windows'.

"You can have it. I can draw them by heart. I'm sure after a few times you will remember them as well."

You just nod and gesture to a few copies of the Bible. "Have you read all of them?"

"No, not all of them. But I'm on to it. You?"

"Uhm, no. I'm not very religious. Never was. I didn't believed it when I heard angel actually exist. I mean, it's just... when god really is somewhere out there, why doesn't he change all of this? All this demons possessing people, killing them. I just don't understand." You shake your head as you sit down on a chair. You like Sam's room at the bunker. Even with this depressive gray walls and the lack of personal items it is still nice. Some of his clothes were lying over the edge of his bed, lots of books were standing in a shelf and the best part: it just smells like Sam. Manly, with a slight note of gun powder, a cheap after shave and books. And mint.

Sam leans back against the wall, arms crossed before his chest. "That's free will. Gods present for all of us."

"But those things aren't human."

"Not anymore."

You sigh and close your eyes. "It must be terrible. Becoming a demon I mean. You go to hell and after maybe thousands of years of being tortured and torturing you are a total different person. Without any human sense, just this black smoke." You shake your head and open your eyes. Sam stares at his feet, a small crease between his eye browns. "Sam?"  
"Mh?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." A moment of silence, in which you just look at him before he sighs as you did before. He leans his head against the wall behind him. "Where do you think you will go. After you die."  
"I don't know. And I don't want to."  
"I mean, we help people, don't we? But on the other hand, so many died because of me, or because I was too slow or-"  
"Sam, hey." You stand up and walk to his side, the look in his eyes full of grief and guilt. "It's not your fault, you understand? You are not the one killing them, the demons do. And that's why we do all of this. Because that way we do what we can to help those who are still out there without a clue what's really going on in the world. Sam", You lay a hand on his arm and turn him so that you stand in front of him, "if someone is going to heaven, then you and Dean and all other hunters."

You can still see disbelieve in Sams eyes, but there is something else: hope. You smile and wrap your arms around his waist to pull him into a hug. "This is something I believe in. I believe in justice and I believe in you, Sam. I really do."

Sam returns your hug, his chin resting on your head. When he whispers you can barely understand what he is saying."Thank you."


End file.
